


Good Night

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Jesse and Genji show you a good night.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exploration into the idea of threesomes, and to a lesser extent, polyamory. I started working on it a while back, and like many unpublished projects, left it off without finishing because I wasn’t sure if the content would really be well-received here (in addition to it not generally being something I care for). I ended up deciding to finish it after we got some inquiries about threesome content, so hopefully you guys will enjoy it! 
> 
> My headcanon involves Genji being a contact or some form of liaison to Blackwatch prior to his officially joining the organization (which also occurs prior to his altercation with Hanzo). As such, this piece occurs during the Blackwatch era, while Genji is a member of Blackwatch, but prior to the confrontation with his brother (so he still has all his human parts).
> 
> This isn’t tagged with McGenji because Genji and Jesse do not interact sexually with one another; Reader is the conduit through which all intimacy occurs.
> 
> AO3 exclusive

Your stomach fluttered as the three of you entered the hotel elevator. As much as sneaking around on base was fun—at least in theory—you were more than happy to get the hell out of dodge and get comfortable for the night with your lovers. You still sometimes reeled at the thought—you had never really pictured yourself as the type to have more than one boyfriend, and yet here you were.

The dinner had been a nice touch on Jesse’s part—you wondered if it wasn’t some sort of friendly competition with Genji for your affection. Either way, sitting in a nice restaurant with both of them well-dressed and groomed had been lovely, and a much-needed change of pace. You didn’t remember the last time you’d been off-base on a truly proper date. It had also been a while since the three of you had been together like this, and you were really looking forward to it.

The elevator doors whoosed open once you reached your floor, and Genji’s hand on your back guided you out and towards the room. Jesse followed close behind, and you instinctively reached for him. The younger man swiped the three of you into the room, and you took quick stock of your surroundings.

You had heard the concierge mention _executive_ , but you didn’t spend a lot of time in fancy hotels, so you couldn’t really imagine what you might be headed for. It wasn’t a room, but a suite, and Genji quickly rattled off several details—three bedrooms, two baths, an enclosed balcony with a hot tub, a sauna, lots of lounge space, and a fully stocked kitchen.

“Damn, you sure know how to show a girl a good time,” Jesse commented, clearly impressed by the display.

Genji smirked knowingly at him. “Well, I had to at least match the fancy dinner you treated us to,” he answered. Jesse chuckled, and Genji turned his gaze on you, his expression surprisingly tender.

“And is it to your liking, as well?”

You were still taking everything in, but you nodded. Genji laughed, clearly amused by how bewildered you looked.

“What would you like to do now?” He cooed, lifting your hand to press a gentle kiss against the back of your palm. Jesse’s presence at your back became apparent, his hands slowly drifting along your sides. Sandwiched between the two men, you could think of a lot of things you’d like to do, and you weren’t feeling especially shy.

You craned up to kiss Genji, who gladly obliged, closing the last of the distance between you. Jesse leaned into the crook of your throat as his hands slid up over the mounds of your breasts, giving you a gentle squeeze through the fabric of your dress as his teeth worried the skin at your nape.

You weren’t sure how you managed to make it to one of the beautifully decorated bedrooms, and you didn’t really have a chance to appreciate it before your dress was being unzipped, and the rest of your trappings were being discarded between the two men, both of whom casually stripped between kisses and wandering touches.

It was Jesse who guided you onto the bed, reclining into the pillows and tugging you into his lap. You kissed him over and over, breathless and wanton as he squeezed at your breasts, tweaking your nipples. Genji’s warm hands drifted over your rump, parting your cheeks as his touch left you trembling.

“May I join you?” He purred, and you instinctively leaned back to kiss him, lips and tongue eagerly seeking his.

Jesse’s cock twitched as he watched the two of you, Genji purring against your skin while his fingers slipped between your legs to stroke along your folds. The sound of your moan was salacious and deep, and you could see the hunger in Jesse’s gaze. As he reached out to caress the shape of your breasts, you let out a soft gasp and arched into the touch.

You broke with Genji and leaned forward to steal more demanding kisses from Jesse, hands stroking along powerful forearms. Your hips moved against Genji’s touch, cheeks growing hot as you found Jesse’s gaze.

“You okay, cowboy?” You whispered. He tweaked your nipples and you moaned aloud. He nodded.

“Doin’ just fine, sweetheart,” he murmured. You sighed as your lower lips brushed along his length, and your fingers closed around him.

“Okay.” You took his mouth in a kiss as you stroked him. Both of you moaned softly into the gesture, his hips chasing your touch. Genji leaned into your throat, peppering you with open-mouthed kisses.

“Put him inside you,” he murmured, hands joining Jesse’s on your breasts. “Show him how much you love him. Let him feel it.”

You looked to Jesse, asking for permission with your eyes, and he nodded eagerly. Lining his shaft up with your dripping entrance, you sank down into his lap.

A resounding groan sounded in his chest, and Genji bit his lip as he watched you join. He allowed you a moment to settle before he reached around, gently stroking his fingers over your clit.

“Keep going,” he said softly. “Show him.”

You whined as you began to move your hips, Genji’s free hand touching your tender breasts. Jesse reached up to fondle the other, unoccupied by much else as he coaxed you down for another kiss.

You found a slow and steady rhythm with each other, movements purposeful and calculated. Genji seemed acutely aware of how to touch you, your inner muscles tightening around Jesse with every stroke of his fingers.

You gasped as you came undone suddenly, walls clenching sharply around Jesse’s cock. You convulsed atop him for a minute, finding his fingers to twine them up and ground you while Genji continued stroking your clit.

You choked out his name but he didn’t stop, and just as Jesse looked like he might chastise the other man, a rush of wet heat was flowing down his cock as another orgasm ripped through you. You cried as you grabbed at Genji’s wrist, who ceased his movements. Shifting instead to your oversensitive breasts, he tweaked your tender nipples as you continued to buck your hips against Jesse’s.

“Are you still okay?” You whispered, voice thin and far too reedy as you searched for his hand. Jesse gripped you tightly as his free hand held your hip, bouncing you off his thrusts.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he agreed, watching you with a feverish intensity that left you feeling strangely exposed. “Think you can take one more?”

You bit your lip as he shifted the angle of his hips, and you couldn’t hold back the guttural moan that tore out of you as his crown hit your sweet spot.

“Oh my _fucking_ God—”

“That’s it, sugar plum. You’re doin’ so well,” he crooned, watching you arch into Genji’s touch as the younger man tweaked your nipples.

“Think she needs a little help crossing the finish line, don’t you?” Jesse murmured, finally making eye contact with Genji. The other man gave him a wicked smirk, and reached between your legs.

You couldn’t swallow your yelp as Genji rolled your swollen clit between his fingers, and you felt yourself barreling towards another release.

“Oh my God,” you cried, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. “I can’t, I can’t—Jesse, it’s too much—”

“Come on, sweetheart—one more for your ol’ huckleberry, huh?”

You squeezed your eyes shut as you tried not to let the pleasure of their touch overwhelm you, and you nodded. You couldn’t last, no matter how hard you tried, and you screamed with effort as your muscles clenched so tightly they forced him out. The heat of your release gushed down your thighs and soaked his lower half. Warm hands stroked your hips, and Genji stopped his own movements, one arm wrapped around your waist to hold you steady as you convulsed for half a minute. Soft kisses on your throat, jaw, shoulders, cheek, back— _everywhere_ —eased you down from your high and you slowly regained yourself.

You found Jesse’s mouth and pulled hungry kisses from him, hands cradling his face. And then, you turned to find Genji, who kissed you just as eagerly. You looked to Jesse as Genji kissed along the column of your throat.

Those warm, soulful eyes tugged on your heartstrings, but you could see the undying affection just beneath the surface. You leaned down and kissed him again, soft whispers of _I love you_ peppered between breaths. When you parted for air, you noticed Genji’s absence at your back. You turned to look at him, where he’d sat back to watch the two of you, slowly stroking himself.

“Do not stop on my account,” he commented, his tone lightly teasing. Jesse smirked, leaving a soft peck on your cheek.

“Think you want to let Genji in on the party, sweet pea?” He cooed. You looked at the younger man, and nodded sheepishly.

“What did you have in mind?” You wondered aloud. Jesse shifted to sit up, easing you out of his lap. Genji’s nostrils flared with excitement as he crawled towards you, catching your lips in a hungry kiss.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Jesse suggested, caressing the buds of your nipples and making you squirm.

“Your mouth is fine,” Genji said, not waiting to be asked. “As long as that’s alright with you.”

He glanced between you and Jesse—you nodded your assent, looking to Jesse for his approval. The older man eased you onto your back.

“Go on, sweetheart,” he murmured, settling between your legs. Genji laughed as he stepped off the bed, tugging you towards him. Once you were settled, head hanging off the edge of the bed, you arched as Genji’s hands eagerly massaged your breasts.

As the tip of his cock rested against your lips, you swiped your tongue over Genji’s crown, and he hissed softly, tweaking your nipples as you squirmed. It chagrined you that you couldn’t see his face while you did it, but the eager thrusting of his hips and low sounds of delight helped to inform you that you were doing a good job. You slowly worked him further into your mouth, relaxing as he eased himself into the back of your throat.

“You shouldn’t keep her waiting.” You heard Genji’s voice above you, and then felt Jesse’s warm hands stroking along your thighs. Heat spiked in your centre and you couldn’t hold back your moan as you spread your legs around him. Genji cursed above you, thrusting a little harder. You gagged, and he pulled out, looking down at you with some concern.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly, and you nodded.

“Yeah,” you said, wiping at the saliva dribbling down your cheeks. “Just wasn’t expecting you to hit the back of my throat so hard. I can swallow you, I just need a little more time to adjust.”

He cooed as he brushed his thumb over the swollen cushion of your lips. “Good girl,” he said, prodding the tip of his cock against your mouth. You opened up to him as you felt Jesse teasing his crown along your folds. You couldn’t help your moan, back arching as heat coiled tight in your core. Something brushed over your clit, and you cried as your hips chased it, already eager to be touched and filled again.

You arched sharply as Jesse hilted inside you in a single, smooth thrust, inner muscles clenching tight around his thick cock. Your legs locked around his waist, and you heard Jesse laugh. Warm hands groped and fondled at your breasts, and you weren’t sure whose they were.

“You like that, sweet pea?” He crooned, hips already moving at a languid pace. You bobbed your head, letting out an affirmative whine. You wanted to tell Jesse how good he felt inside you, but you were otherwise occupied as Genji slid further into your mouth. Maybe next time.

You relaxed as Genji’s crown bumped against the back of your throat again, and he slowly eased further in. It cut off your ability to breathe when he went deep, but you found it just made the pleasure in your centre wind tighter. A silence fell between the three of you, broken only by the sounds of grunts, moans, and heavy breathing. You could tell Jesse was getting close, his thrusts more erratic and stuttered, while Genji’s reached a fever pitch—he was close, too. You weren’t sure if you had it in you to come again, but you’d already come three times—you could sit this round out, so to speak.

You wrapped one arm around Genji’s hips, your free hand searching for Jesse. Warm fingers entwined with yours, and a prickling kiss pressed against the back of your palm.

“Love you, sweetheart,” he murmured against your skin, and your heart wrenched in your chest. You felt him shift his angle, and stars burst behind your eyes as he bumped your sweet spot. Your tell was the guttural moan you managed to choke out around Genji’s cock, which sent him spiraling as he grabbed the mattress on either side of your head with a hiss of your name.

“I’m close,” he whispered, stroking the bulge in your throat as he held himself deep. You nodded, unable to respond, though your tongue swirled around his shaft.

“Can I come on your chest?” He murmured, hands moving to your plump breasts, tweaking your hard nipples. You made an affirmative sound, taking the reprieve of him sliding back a bit to catch your breath. He sighed, the sound almost cathartic as he pushed back in.

“Thank you.”

You didn’t have a chance to make another sound before your airflow was cut off. You felt Jesse’s calloused fingers rubbing circles around your overworked clit, and you arched up, hips chasing and trying to escape the touch in equal measure. Genji’s gentle hands toyed with your tender breasts, pinching and tweaking at sensitive nipples while Jesse’s cock worked you inside, his fingers outside. Your whole body shuddered with pleasure as your eyes rolled back.

It was Genji who came first, a stuttering groan escaping him as he pulled back, your mouth hanging open as he fisted his cock, thick ropes of pearly fluid coating your breasts. Your chest heaved as you caught your breath, now fully focused on the man between your legs intent on holding out long enough to get you off.

Jesse tugged you backwards so your head was supported by the mattress, pushing your thighs wide as he tilted your hips.

“You look good like that,” he commented smoothly, a wicked smile on his lips as he fucked you open. You giggled as your cheeks flushed with heat, biting your lip as pleasure pooled deep in your centre.

“Oh, Jesse,” you whispered, reaching for him. “I’m going to come—”

“Good,” he murmured, brushing a thumb over your swollen lips. “Why don’t you give us a show? One more time, for us both.”

Genji’s hand slipped between your legs to work your clit, and you gasped as your back arched. You hadn’t noticed Genji settling on the bed beside you before now, but still instinctively reached for one of his hands.

He took it with his free hand, and you reached for Jesse with your other. Caught between them, you keened as you squeezed your eyes shut.

“Please,” you begged, not sure what for. Genji leaned in, covering your mouth with his own before he purred your name against your lips.

“Where should he paint you? Inside, or out?”

You heard Jesse groan above you, hips slowing only a little as he searched your gaze.

“Inside,” you whispered, voice shaking and too reedy. “I want you to come inside me, Jesse.”

He nodded, moving his hips at a frantic pace, pinning your hand into the mattress while the other held you steady beneath him. With Jesse drilling your sweet spot and Genji working your clit, you couldn’t last between them.

You shrieked as the coil in your belly snapped, muscles clenching almost painfully around Jesse’s thick cock as you gushed out. Jesse let out an almost inhuman sound, each thrust punctuated by another gush of wet heat from your body until he sank deep, emptying himself inside you.

The world around you spun for a moment as your left ear went a little fuzzy, and you stared at the ceiling trying to gather yourself. You weren’t sure how much time had passed before a warm cloth drifted over your chest, and then between your legs. You were vaguely aware of being tugged towards the pillows, the heat of a body settling on either side of you.

You instinctively turned to your left, first, finding Jesse’s lips as you traced the line of his jaw and chased his tongue. Then, to your right, Genji met you eagerly, licking into your mouth with a happy sound. They both shifted, looking over you as they patiently waited their turn for a kiss. When you felt Genji’s hand drift down your chest, you whined pitifully.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any more energy left,” you whispered hoarsely, gripping his wrist. He tutted you softly, and stole one last kiss before he settled. One arm wrapped around your waist as he nuzzled into the side of your throat.

“Tomorrow, then?”

You laughed. “You’re insatiable.”

Jesse chuckled as he settled on your other side, pecking a last few kisses against your mouth and face before nipping your shoulder.

“Might be fun to play again in the morning,” he admitted, snuggling closer.

“You too, huh?” You murmured. He nodded sheepishly.

“You look good together,” he added. “Might be fun to switch places next time,” he said, settling against your shoulder.

“Agreed,” Genji put in, unprompted, a cheeky smile on his face as you turned to kiss his forehead. You laughed, the sound laced with exhaustion. Genji chuckled in kind, leaning in to kiss you again, all nips and pressure as he licked into your mouth. You sighed as you deflated into the mattress, the soft whisper of _I love you_ tickling the skin beneath your ear. Your cheeks flooded with heat as Genji settled against your breast.

You found yourself putting an arm around each of them, though it required no effort to keep them close—they had done a perfectly good job of that on their own.

Cuddled between the two men, you let the slow sound of their breathing lull you off to sleep.


End file.
